Silent Lord
by OrionTheHunter
Summary: What if Nita had to compleet her part as the 'Silent Lord' in book 2-Deep Wizardry. Prequel story to Immortal Wizardry. (Comming soon.)
1. Silent Lord

I do not own any part of Young Wizards. Unless you count the fact that I own a copy of each of the books. Not that I don't wish that I owned more. . .  
  
Ok, I'm sure it's been done before . . . or at least thought about.  
  
WHAT IF NITA HAD TO GO THROUGH WITH HER PART IN THE SONG in Deep Wizardry?  
  
  
  
Kit practically had to crawl up the beach. He was drained: physically, emotionally, and magically. He gave out a soft wail, not so much from the physical pain as the emotional, as his body gave out on him and he collapsed to the sand.  
  
Nita . . . Nita had gone through with it. She had given her life for billions of others and sealed the Lone Power once again. She . . . She died. Nita. Dead.  
  
Nita had gone just as Ed had told her. Two bites. The only thing that no on suspected was that she would revert back to human after the first. The first bight hadn't done much other than to bloody Nita's whale body up. But then, just before Ed crunched down a second time, she was reverted back to human. Kit had just enough time to catch sight of her bloody, writhing body before she was crushed by Ed's teeth.  
  
"She turned human, didn't she?" Ed had asked, later.  
  
"Yes." Was all he could get out, not even looking at the master shark.  
  
"I have never been sure of feeling the emotion of sorrow before. Now, for the first time, I am truly sorry. For you and Nita both." Ed told him before swimming away.  
  
He curled himself into a ball and just shook. He was still in the same position when the Callahan's found him twenty minutes later. He barely heard it when Mr. Callahan asked if he was all right.  
  
"Not particularly," was his soft response.  
  
"Where is Nita?" Dairine asked.  
  
"T-t-time, Timeheart." He sputtered, still not wanting to admit it to himself.  
  
Timeheart? Dairine had read about that in Nita's manual. It was . . .  
  
"No! No, it's impossible! Tell me where she really is!" Dairine practically screamed.  
  
"Dairine, what's the matter? Where is Timeheart? Why is it impossible?" Mr. Callahan asked his youngest daughter.  
  
"I read Nita's manual. At least the English parts at the beginning. If Nita is there, then she . . . she," Dairine couldn't finish the sentence.  
  
"She's what?" Mrs. Callahan asked.  
  
Mr. And Mrs. Callahan barely heard the still balled up boy answer.  
  
"She's dead."  
  
  
  
AN:  
  
Well, what do you think? Review, please. Tell me I'm the next Tolken. Tell me that your four year old iguana is a better author than I am, but please tell me something. Should I leave it there? Or should I continue this? 


	2. The Oath

I still do not own Young Wizards. . . .  
  
The Oath  
  
Kit's eyes slowly opened. He was in one of the comfortable chairs in the beach house's den. Mr. Callahan was in another chair, his head leaning back, staring at the ceiling. Dairine had her feet up in another chair, her knees drawn up against her body, and her head down. She was still crying. Mrs. Callahan was sipping from a mug. Hot cocoa, tea, coffee, it could even be alcohol; considering the news he had brought.  
  
Nita Callahan, his best friend, daughter of the two people that he considered second parents, older sister to Dairine, was dead. She freely chose death to save lives, postponing the end of days by that much, that she saved billions of human lives, not to mention the lives of everything else that would exist within that extra time. Trees are alive, bugs are alive, bacteria; rocks, mountains, water and air itself; even machines, electronics, portable CD players. All alive. All saved by Nita's death.  
  
He didn't know what to say. Looking at the clock, he saw that it was noon. He had crawled up onto the shore less than six hours earlier, after days of the song. He decided on a small grunt, just to let the others know that he was awake. He knew that they would ask questions, that he could deal with. It was starting a conversation, this conversation, that he wanted to avoid.  
  
"Are you awake?" Mr. Callahan asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You said that Nita died."  
  
"She did."  
  
"How?"  
  
"It was her part of the song. She sacrificed herself so that it would work. She saved billions apon billions of lives. Doesn't make it hurt any less though . . ." He trailed off.  
  
"I . . . I should probably call the police . . . tell them that my daughter is missing. I'm going to have to tell them the truth. Not about the wizardry, but about the fact that the two of you went swimming in the early morning, and that you came back but she didn't."  
  
"I know, I'll . . . deal."  
  
"Is she in Timeheart?" Dairine asked, suddenly.  
  
"Yes, she is . . . how do you know about Timeheart? That was something that we didn't tell you about."  
  
"I read it in Nita's manual."  
  
What happened was just beginning to unravel in Kit's mind. The part where it told about Timeheart . . . was not written in English. She must have taken the oath to be able to understand the speech. But could her parents forgive her for putting her life in danger now. At the very least she must complete her ordeal. And after that. . .  
  
"Dairine, this is important. Did you read the oath?"  
  
"I, I don't know."  
  
"In Life's name, and for Life's sake . . ." he reminded her.  
  
"I, I think so."  
  
"Did you read it out loud?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because the section about Timeheart is in speech."  
  
"I, I . . ."  
  
"You are now a wizard now too."  
  
"NO!" Shouted Mr. Callahan as his wife dropped her mug.  
  
"I will not allow another member of my family to die. . ."  
  
"Dairine, listen to me, you may quit at any time."  
  
"Then I choose . . ."  
  
"Any time after you complete your ordeal." 


	3. The Magic

I do not own Young Wizards.  
  
The Magic  
  
Nita, Kit, and Dairine were among the most respected wizards in Timeheart. It had been many thousands of years since they had died, each defeating the Lone Power in some way with their death. Now they looked down on those left alive.  
  
"Think it will work?" Kit asked.  
  
"It better, they will be playing right into his hands if it doesn't."  
  
"But the other powers support the plan."  
  
"They are the powers, they are not infallible."  
  
The plan. What it all came down to. Ten millennia of slowly reducing the number of wizards. Slowly gaining power, using it to complete each stage of the plan. And now, it was at its climax. First, a new world was created. Created in a way that it would support life from around the universe, but never develop any of it's own. Now every wizard in the universe was assembled on this new planet, preparing for what they were about to do. Wizards were more powerful with partners. All of the wizards claimed all the others as their partners. Like the song that Nita participated in, each wizard had their own part. Each would preform a particular part of open ended mobius spell. Each would then, immediately, repay the price with their lives. They were going to reset. Reset everything. Back to the beginning, when it was just the powers, the empty universe, and all the energy that ever was.  
  
Nita's actions had changed the Lone Power. He existed out of time, so still continued to the day of the climax of the magic. But his true form, had been trying to redeem himself since Nita had changed him. And it was this form that would be in the new universe. There would be death there, but not the death that he had designed. Each death would be like Nita's, a good true death with no wasted power.  
  
And so, in the name of the Life that would exist in the new universe, and for the sake of that Life, the wizards ended the universe.  
  
Guess what? Nita, Kit, and Dairine return, alive, in the sequel. I know I'm not the next Tolken, and I'm pretty sure that I'm not even that good. But I believe that my ideas are. You should love the story line of the sequel. Kit, Nita, and Dairine, in the new universe. Read and Review, please. 


End file.
